


Unified Production

by n0m_de_plum



Series: Actor & Screenwriter AU [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:45:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0m_de_plum/pseuds/n0m_de_plum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina is a screenwriter on a HBO tv show, Robin is an actor who plays the main character's love interest. She writes steamy love scenes between the two leads, and he and his co-star sizzle while acting them out...but both are secretly using each other as inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unified Production

Regina groaned, leaning against the elevator railing as the doors slid closed.

"You alright?" Robin asked.

Looking at him, she responded, "You do twelve hours of parties in six inch heels, and see how alright you feel!"

He chuckled, "Want me to carry you?"

It was a joke, though she didn't doubt that he'd scoop her up in an instant if she said 'yes'. In truth, it was a somewhat appealing notion, though she had too much pride to actually agree to it. She'd overcome her discomfort with public attention all night, so she was determined to end it strong.

"Lets just go," she said, limping down the hallway as the doors slid open. Robin followed, sliding his arm around her back and leading her around to the door.

Once they stepped inside, he immediately stroked her cheek, tilting her head up to steal a kiss.

She returned the it, opening her mouth to run her tongue across his bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her back causing her to sigh at the feeling of his hands on her bare skin.

They broke away slowly, standing together basking in each other's presence.

When Regina's attention was finally drawn away from Robin, she glanced around the room, taking in the huge space. It was actually a suite with a sitting room and balcony. She also noted a bottle of champagne chilling on ice on the table.

"Wow."

"I know it's extravagant, but I wanted to spoil us a little tonight," he said.

"Well I'd say you've accomplished that," she smirked.

He dropped another peck on her lips, "I know so much press attention was out of your comfort zone, Regina. I want you to know that I understand that, and that I appreciate it."

She blushed in response to the statement, and cleared her throat as she stepped further into the room, "This is beautiful, Robin. Although, it is 4 AM, so I think I'm going to need a few moments to re-group before we open that champagne."

"Of course, take your time," he answered.

Smiling gratefully, she made her way to the bathroom, closing the door firmly behind her and taking a deep steadying breath. Although she was exhausted in many ways, she wasn't exactly tired. In fact, due to how keyed up she felt inside, she knew there was no way she'd sleep any time soon even if she wanted to.

She gratefully pulled off her high-heels and gown, which she carefully hung up on the door. After stripping off everything else, she started up the shower and got inside.

With the pins removed her hair was a crunchy mess, so she used the hotel shampoo to wash all of the hair care product out.

Feeling refreshed after the shower, Regina stepped out to dry off. She felt better, though her feet were still covered in raw scrapes and blisters where her shoes had rubbed them...even through Moleskine patches. Between that, the fact that her earlobes ached after carrying the weight of hooped earrings for hours, and the red marks along her cleavage from the double-sided fashion tape that had held the lines of the gown in place, she looked rather worse for wear.

Glancing in the mirror, she chuckled mirthlessly to herself thinking about all the people who watched his event mainly for the clothes and the glamour of Hollywood.

"So glamorous," she muttered. Though, as she wrapped up in one of the fluffy white robes, she did note that the tape marks were already looking better than they had before she got in the shower.

As she stepped out into the bedroom, Robin was standing on the other side of the bed with his back to her talking on the phone. From the sound of things, it was to Mulan.

That made sense, it would be mid-day by now in London.

She'd stayed there only after Robin insisted he wouldn't need her during the hiatus for anything that couldn't be arranged via phone or email. They would be heading back soon, so she was probably using the momentum off the attention from the Emmys to arrange interviews with the British press.

With a sigh, Regina padded into the sitting room quietly and went over to take a look at the balcony. As she slid open the glass-door she found that there was a hot tub at the center of it, and that it was actually more of a sunroom that was surrounded on all sides by windows which could be completely covered by thick canvas curtains.

It was amazing…and amazingly private. She realized almost immediately that Robin must have picked this place intentionally for that. Although he wasn't a media whore compared to some actors, he also wasn't as private as herself, and the reminder that he thought so much about her happiness made her heart melt.

An idea popping into her head, she went around the room pulling all the curtains closed. Moving quietly, she retrieved the champagne bucket from the sitting room, and opened the bottle outside. After pouring out two glasses, she shed her robe and got into the hot tub.

Sighing, she settled back against the edge to let the heat and the bubbles soothe away her aches.

"Regina," Robin's voice from the sitting-room drew her attention. As he passed by the door, he paused as he caught sight of her.

Grinning teasingly, she lifted her hand out of the water to make a come-hither motion to him.

As he walked toward her, she admired him shamelessly. He had shed his jacket and tie, leaving him in dress pants and his white shirt.

"So I take it you didn't get in there in that dress?" he teased, leaning over the edge of the hot tub to try to peer at her through the bubbles.

"Why don't you get over here and find out?" she teased back.

She set her glass aside as he removed the rest of his clothes and got in the tub.

Sitting down next to her, he pulled her to him by her waist and kissed her deeply. As their tongues battled for dominance, Robin moved his hands up to cup her breasts.

She nipped at his lips, moaning as he touched her.

When she pulled back for air her lips were swollen, and her pupils blown wide with arousal.

Shifting backward slightly, she patted the edge of the tub and ordered in a rough voice, "Sit up here."

He did as asked, allowing her to move down the bench and settle in between his legs.

Seated comfortably, she moved her hands slowly up his thighs. He let out a breath as she pressed teasing kisses across his abs. Reaching down, he gently tucked her short hair behind her ear, and slid his hands down her neck, massaging her muscles in the most lovely way.

Continuing her journey downward, she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

He moaned as she reached the crown. Using her fingers, she gently slid the foreskin back, and lapped up the bead of clear fluid that had gathered at the tip. He gripped her shoulder tightly enough to bruise at the sensation. Wincing, she nudged his hand with the side of her head.

"Sorry," he gasped out, rubbing the back of her head apologetically.

Laughing briefly, she peered up at him through her lashes as wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and took him into her mouth.

"Ohhh God, Regina," he moaned as she bobbed her head up and down on his shaft. He flexed his fingers over the back of her head, struggling not to grip too hard. When she began speeding up her motions, he moved his hands to hold onto the edge of the tub rather than risk hurting her.

Pulling back to release him, she swirled her tongue over the head causing him to let out a strangled gasp.

"I'm...I'm gonna," he choked out a warning. Easing her fist down his shaft, she took him back into her mouth and let him come on her tongue.

Easing him down gently while he recovered, she discretely got rid of his release into the water, and picked up her champagne to take a sip.

After catching his breath, Robin carefully lowered himself back into the water.

Feeling a pleased smile crossing her lips at being able to reduce him to such a state, Regina handed him the other champagne glass. Smiling back, he accepted it and used the water's buoyancy to lift her onto his lap with one arm.

He pressed an open mouthed kiss behind her ear and he whispered huskily, "You're a wonder, my love."

The words, as his voice, were filthy and heated, and she felt them all the way to her toes. However, somehow they were also so loving that she wondered how she could have ever doubted their sincerity.

Relaxing into each other, they sipped their champagne slowly.

When his glass was gone Robin set it aside, and put his arm across her shoulder and rubbed down her arm letting out a regretful sigh.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"No, not wrong," he answered, "Though I would really have liked to peel you out of that dress."

Lifting her head, she looked at him with an incredulous laugh.

"I'm not complaining!" he said quickly, "Not at all. I'd been thinking about that all night, though."

"Aww," she purred, patting his cheek condescendingly, "What a difficult life you lead, Robin Locksley."

He glared at her, "You know what I meant!"

Laughing she slid off his lap and climbed out of the tub.

"Regina, don't! I wasn't-"

She waved off his protest, "Don't worry, I'm kidding. I just want to go inside for a moment. I need a drink that isn't alcohol. Stay, relax."

Seeing the sincerity of her statement, he nodded and settled back down.

Rather than go back to the other side of the hot tub where she left her robe, she picked up his discarded shirt.

After having been worn all night, it had a somewhat sweaty odor, but underneath she could also smell his crisp, woody scent that hit something deep and primal inside her.

Regina did up the buttons as she went inside, stopping to get a bottle of water from the mini fridge. It helped cool her down, and chase away the tired feeling that was finally beginning to settle in.

Just as she was gulping down a second slip, she heard her phone buzzing inside her handbag.

She hurried to the bedroom where she had discarded it, and dug it out. An unknown number flashed across the screen.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey! Figured you'd still be up," a woman's voice said on the other end of the line.

"Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yes, it's me!" she answered as if it should have been obvious, "Just called to say congratulations."

Regina chuckled bemusedly, "Shouldn't you be calling Zelena, then? She won Lead Actress, but the show didn't get Outstanding Drama."

"Yeah," Emma said, "I was actually referring to the splash you and Robin Locksley made. Funny, when you said you were going to the Emmys you didn't mention it was with him!"

"Didn't I?" she asked, playing dumb even though it was pointless.

"No, you didn't!" the other woman shot back, "Though, in case you were wondering, the internet definitely noticed!"

With a sigh, Regina sat down on the bed and asked, "What are they saying?"

"Well, one of the major themes is how, in so many of these pictures, he only has eyes for you!" Emma exclaimed, "Not that anyone could blame him. You look smoking hot in these, Regina."

"Thanks for helping out with that," she nodded.

"It was no trouble," the other woman said, "Though why didn't you tell me about you and Locksley?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Emma sighed, "You know why, Regina. Because of Graham!"

Shifting uncomfortably, she warned, "Emma-"

"I know, I know! We agreed it was better if we didn't talk about that just yet, but I swear I didn't know anything about the two of you-"

"What's done is done!" Regina interrupted firmly, "And if my being with someone else makes you feel better great, but it had nothing to do with you or Humbert!"

"Well, of course, I know that!" she argued, "But that doesn't mean I'm not happy to see that you're happy. You are right? I know red carpet pictures don't exactly always tell the whole story, but you look happy…"

"Thank you," she answered, admitting, "I am."

Emma let out a breath of relief, "That's great...and, I'm sure you know this, but all that stuff on the gossip blogs about us during Savior was utter bullshit! The filming schedule was so crazy the cast barely had time to eat lunch together, much less play musical beds like they suggested! Not that he ever showed interest in doing so! I mean, sometimes during production actors hit on you, but Robin didn't-"

"It's fine, Emma," Regina cut her off. Although she had let their past history cloud her judgement when the rumors first emerged months ago, time and distance had helped her see that the gossip about Emma Swan's trailer being a revolving door of co-stars had mostly just been a hatchet job. The messy public breakup with one of America's favorite leading men had tarnished her popularity among fans, add that to the fact that she was playing a powerful female role in a mostly male cast...she'd been prime for a slut-shaming take down.

In fact, looking back, Regina felt really bad for her.

"I'm sorry that happened," she said.

"Eh," Emma grunted, "It happens to most of us eventually."

"I figured I might see you tonight," she changed the subject, "I know your guest stint on that medical drama had to have earned you an invitation."

"Decided to skip it," she explained, "I wasn't nominated, and I had somewhere better to be."

"Where's that?" Regina asked.

"Honolulu, at the moment, waiting on my delayed flight to Bangkok."

"You're going to Thailand?" she asked, "New project?"

"No," Emma answered, "I'm taking a little break for a while, so August invited me to stay with him in Phuket."

"August?"

"We've talked a few times the last few months," was the other woman's only explanation.

"That's...great," Regina said in surprise, "Although, I thought you and he were old news."

Emma paused before answering, "Guess I finally realized what I had...even if I didn't when it was in front of me."

"Oh," she commented, "I'm glad for you, Emma, really."

"Thanks," the other woman said sincerely with an echoing announcement sounding in the background, "Well, I'd better let you go. It looks like my plane is finally here."

"Good luck," Regina said.

"You too," Emma responded.

Hanging up the phone, Regina took it back to the dresser where her handbag lay. As she stared at it thoughtfully, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist

Turning back, she looked at Robin, "I thought you were going to wait for me in the hot tub?"

"You were taking a while," he observed.

"A friend called," she explained.

"Hm," he hummed, kissing her neck, "Besides, you had your way with me...it's my turn now."

"Is that so?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, it is," he answered, and kissed her, "Close your eyes."

"I might fall asleep if I do," she said warily, but did as he asked.

"Well, I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen!" Robin answered as he led her by the hand across the room.

Instructing her to keep her eyes closed, his warmth disappeared from her side for a moment before he guided her down by her hips to sit on his lap. At his urging, she laid back against him, resting her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh.

She definitely could fall asleep in this position, but was true to his word in giving her reason not to. Undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, he lifted the two sides open exposing her body to the cold air.

Humming in appreciation of its effect, he ran his hands over her breasts, teasing and pinching her pebbled nipples. Sighing at the jolts of pleasure he created, Regina pressed her thighs together to satisfy some of the growing ache between them.

Sensing what she was doing, Robin removed his hands from her breasts and reached down, hooked his hands under her knees, and forced her to spread her legs apart so that they were draped on either side of his own.

Pressing a smile into her neck, he trailed his fingers up her inner thigh and cupped her sex briefly...too briefly. Only just long enough to tease her.

He chuckled at her frustrated huff, and she felt him shift his body around to the back of the chair. Before she could let her curiosity get the better of her, though, he turned back, pulled the edge of his shirt away from her shoulder. A cold, sticky sensation dripped along her collarbone.

As the warm of his tongue followed in it's wake, a sweet, dark smell reached her nose.

Chocolate.

Regina wasn't usually one for combining food and sex, but she didn't mind giving him this.

As he finished cleaning her off, something cold pressed against her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing him to slip whatever it was inside.

She caught the tip of his finger with her mouth as well, giving it a hard suck as the sweet, astringent taste of blackberry filled her mouth.

Robin moaned in his throat, pulling his hand away from her face, and leaning down to give her a chocolate flavored kiss.

They revealed in the kiss for as long as they could. When she pulled away Regina opened her eyes to look into his.

He brushed his fingers slowly down her eyelids, hinting for her to close them again.

She did, and he nudged her hand, whispering in her ear, "Touch yourself for me, my love."

She paused, but lifted her hand shakily. Trailing her fingers down her chest, she rubbed her thumb over her right nipple for a little while before continuing down.

She ran her fingers through her folds with teasing touches, letting short sighs drop from her lips. As she shifted on his lap, she felt Robin's growing excitement pressing into her.

Reaching down to dip two fingers inside herself, she spread her own moisture around her clit, rubbing herself in earnest.

"Lean forward for a minute," Robin urged, pressing on her lower back. When she did so, he pulled his shirt off her, forcing her to move her hand from where it rested.

She moaned in protest, but he quickly replaced her hand with his own, using his other to guide himself inside her.

Regina took a deep breath as his length slid inside, filling and stretching her. Once she had adapted to the sensation, he pulled her back against him with his left hand and used his right to lift hers back to her clit.

"Keep going," he moaned, as he cupped over her hand, across her inner lips

Gasping, she did so, working her fingers in quick circles.

Between the feeling of her hand, his hand, and him thrusting into her, she was so close.

His beard scratched her cheek as he used his chin to nudge her, "Look at us."

When she opened her eyes, she saw what he meant.

She hadn't noticed before that he had placed them in a chair across from the mirror on the closet door.

Meeting her own eyes in the mirror, the air nearly left her lungs. She looked debauched. They both did. The entire image of both of their hands on her cunt with her legs spread open to show where they were joined together was so shameless as to almost be obscene.

However, there was also something that felt so right as their gazes met in the mirror.

Unable to stand it any longer, she turned her head to meet his eyes directly. Against their instincts, they both forced themselves to keep their eyes open so that they were looking right at each other as they tumbled over the edge into oblivion.

* 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 * 0 *

Sunlight filtered through the curtains as Regina woke the next morning. Although, in fact, it was the same day and it was afternoon...nearly 1 PM to be exact.

She shook her head. Even though they hadn't gotten in until 4 AM, it felt a little uncomfortable to have slept past noon.

She hadn't even done that when she was a teenager!

She sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and turned to look down at Robin's sleeping form.

Smiling at the peaceful expression on his face, she gently stroked his cheek and leaned over to peck a gentle kiss on his nose.

"Good morning, my love," she whispered, echoing the words she so often heard from him.

He shifted contentedly, reaching for her. When he opened his eyes, he smiled, "Good morning."

"Well…it's actually afternoon. We should probably get out of this bed."

"Hm, any chance I can convince you to stay?" he asked, impishly.

She shook her head, "No, not today. I'm way too tired."

He nodded in agreement, "Alright, what do you want to do now then?"

"I want us to take a shower," she answered, rising and pulling on his hand to bring him with her, "And then go home to our sons."

Grinning he followed her.

And, if the next weekend, the big follow up gossip to the pictures of them at the Emmys was them walking with Henry at Joshua Tree Park, using their hands to swing Roland between them, neither minded at all.


End file.
